nitro_typefandomcom-20200214-history
Teams 2.0 Has Launched!
Click Here to go to the original news post! 04/03/15 02:20PM By [https://www.nitrotype.com/news/by/id/5 '''Austin']'' = Teams 2.0 Has Launched! = 'Team Updates' We listened to all your feedback on how to make teams more fun, and are excited to announce Teams 2.0 is up! So onto the changes. 'Invite Racers to your Team' One of the biggest requested features that team leaders asked for was the ability to invite other racers to their team. Well now you can! When viewing a racer's profile, there's a shiny new button to invite them to your team. For those not in a team who would rather play solo, visit the teams page to change your status to "Ignore Team Invites". 'Team Officers' The second most requested feature was to allow Team Captains (previously referred to as the team leader), to appoint team officers. Well guess what, now you can! On your team page, click the ⚙ icon next to the racer, and click "Promote to Officer". This will allow them to invite players, remove current members (so appoint wisely!), and update the MotD. What's the MotD you ask? 'Message of the Day' Team Captains and Officers can now post a Message of the Day on their team page that only other members can view. Although this MotD is private to your team, it maintains the same rules as the posting on the news, and abuse or inappropriate posts will be removed, and the poster will be warned or banned. 'Send Your Friends Cash' Since we're on the topic of features you all request all day every day, I should probably let you know you can now send your friends (and team mates) cash! Whether you're a Team Captain rewarding top racers, or you just wanna hook a sister up, visit any friend/teammates profile and click "Send Cash" to enjoy the spirit of giving! The giftee will be notified immediately of your generous gift. You must be at least level 30 to send cash. 'The Wampus Store' And finally, the last feature that has been requested time and time again is the ability to buy more NT Cash. Well we tried to convince him to stay in retirement, but the Wampus never listens... Instead he's opened up his doors to anyone looking to buy yourself, or others, more NT cash! Rumor has it, he's even hidden a few little surprises in his store. So go check out the Wampus Cash Store today! Gold Membership levels have also been updated to reflect the new Wampus Store items. 'What's Next For Teams?' We have a lot in store for Teams 3.0, that's for sure! Seasonal scoreboards with rewards for the top teams? Could be! 3 day Team vs Team wars?? Umm yeah that would be sweet! Team upgrades? Team Badges? Well.. we have lots of sweet ideas, and now that teams have officers, better ways to communicate, and better ways to recruit, we can begin brining these awesome things to life. 'Update 1: Officers Kicking Members' Due to an incident of an officer of OBXY kicking everyone out of the team, we have removed the ability for Officers to kick members. Kicking can only be performed by the team captain at this time. And for any past members of OBXY, that is what happened, so you should probably re-apply. And so all officers, you no longer have the gear icon next to players. 'Update 2: Bug Fixes' There were reports of several bugs. 1) Some captains could not edit team info, accept invites, etc. 2) Friends list limits were not working right. 3) Some players could not see the gear icon. 4) Facebook/Google/Clever users could not send cash because they don't have a password. These bugs should all be fixed now. Category:News Posts Category:2015 News Posts